


Sick of Hiding My Heartbeat

by Burrahobbit



Series: Poetry in Motion [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Kink, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Painplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: They've been teetering on the edge of something more for a while now.If you're gonna make a move, might as well go all the way, right?Inspired by “Poem for a Guilty Sadist” by Naarel.





	Sick of Hiding My Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I did, I guess?  
> I've never written anything explicit before, so please forgive me ;-; You should never trust me, an asexual, to write smut, but I'm giving it a go.  
> Title is from [Girls by Beatrice Eli](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Orffm0v0mS0) (which is also what I listened to while writing this.)

Monika breathes in deeply as she wakes up, the scent of Yuri all around her.

This isn't how it usually goes - Monika hasn't quite decided if it was a mistake or not yet.

Slowly, she blinks her eyes open, conceding to the world that she really is awake.

Yuri isn't beside her, but there's still an indent of her in the bed. A couple of red stains litter her side, reminding her of what had happened last night.

-

Yuri had kissed her, as she did from time to time, but it felt different. It wasn't part of a scene, or in aftercare - it was just Yuri, kissing her.

It was slow, gentle, the other girl putting her hand on one of Monika's thighs.

"My parents won't be home this weekend," Yuri said, blush rising to her cheeks.

"O-oh..."

Yuri's hand went higher, just slightly, and she asked, "Is... is this okay? Can we...?"

Without a knife in her hand, Monika felt almost... vulnerable. She wasn't playing a character, or pretending.

"Yes. I- I want this. With you."

Yuri smiled, kissing her again, then moving down, capturing the skin of her collarbone between her teeth.

The hand on her thigh moved up, resting on her hip.

Parts are a little blurry - Monika remembers her shirt coming off, but not any of the specifics.

She felt a hand move to the back of her bra, and suddenly felt embarrassed - she was nowhere near Yuri's breast size.

The other girl paused, her fingers around the clasp. "W-we... can stop, if you're uncomfortable."

"No, no, I- I'm just nervous."

Yuri nodded, and the bra loosened.

Monika slowly pulled off the straps, throwing it off the bed with her shirt.

She turned back, face feeling hot as she noticed Yuri staring at her chest.

Distracting her, Monika leaned forward and began taking off Yuri's sweater.

The girl obliged, lifting up her arms to make it come off smoothly.

"T-take off your pants, too," Monika ordered, trying to sound confident.

Apparently it worked well enough, because Yuri's pants certainly did come off - that part's a little blurry as well, in favor of remembering what came after.

Yuri had turned away to take them off, she remembers specifically, since it was a surprise whenever Yuri sat down and Monika noticed the dark spot forming in her lavender panties.

"Fuck," Monika whispered to herself, turned on more by the other girl's arousal.

Noticing her glances, Yuri closed her legs, putting her hands on them.

"I-I'm sorry for being so lewd," she apologized.

Monika shook her head, seemingly having lost her words in her own lust.

Instead, she grabbed one of Yuri's hands, guiding it under her skirt to her own panties, feeling sensation shoot through her at the touch.

"O-oh-" Yuri bit her lip, clearly feeling the wetness of her own crotch.

She let go of the girl's hand, but it stayed, pausing for a moment before stroking over the material.

Monika moaned, rocking gently into Yuri's strokes.

She pulled away after only a minute, Monika whining softly at the loss.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves," Yuri said, kissing her gently.

Monika's sensitive nipples brushed against her bra, and her hands rushed to take it off the other girl, to feel them against her own.

The bra was off even faster than her own had been, and Monika cupped one of Yuri's breasts, feeling the other girl sigh breathily into the kiss.

They were softer than she was expecting, and heavy - she had no idea how Yuri dealt with them.

She moved down, closing her mouth around a nipple. Above her, she could hear quiet noises coming from Yuri as she played with it. Then she moved to the other one, giving it equal attention.

Yuri was a flustered mess when she leaned back up, making her intensely proud of her own work.

"M-Monika, I- C-could you-" The other girl paused, as if considering her words. "Could you get... a knife?"

There was a moment of silence as Monika processed this.

Then, without another word, she stood and walked to the drawer she knew Yuri kept her knives in.

A couple she favored more than the others, though Yuri argued that they were all good in different ways.

There was one in particular that was her absolute favorite - it was a thin, silver-blue blade with a smooth black handle.

She picked this one up and moved back over to the bed, taking a deep breath as she got into character.

Yuri held her wrist, startling her a little.

"No characters, no scenes," she said, pulling Monika to sit down beside her. "Just us. Okay?"

Monika's heart stuttered as she said, "O-okay."

She closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself to be calm.

When she opened them again, she found that Yuri had laid down in the middle of the bed.

Crawling over, she positioned herself over Yuri, feeling more sure with the blade in her hand.

This she could handle. They did this all the time.

The first incision was always the most exhilarating for both of them - pale skin sliced open, red pooling in the wound before it drips out.

Monika could feel Yuri move her legs together, a low moan cut off by Yuri biting her bottom lip.

"Does... does this turn you on?"

"...Y-yes."

"Were you turned on every time we've done this?"

Yuri's cheeks turned pink as she nodded.

"Th-that's not why I ask you to do it! It's... more of a side effect."

Monika rolled her hips back onto Yuri's crotch, making the other girl moan again.

She turned, using the bloodied knife on the other arm to make another cut.

The exact number of cuts is lost to her, but they kept at it until Yuri's moans became whines, and the push of her hips became incessant.

"Please, I- I need you, I need you so bad," she begged.

Neither of them could take anymore, so Monika pulled at the waistband of Yuri's panties.

She lifted her hips up, and Monika slipped the panties off and onto the floor.

For a moment, she thought about moving back up to Yuri's side, but instead scooted between her legs.

One finger pushed between her folds, the other girl putting a hand over her mouth to quell her noises.

"Don't. I want to hear you."

At the command, Yuri took her hand off her mouth. Monika slid her finger out and pushed it in again, hearing the delicious noises she craved from the girl before her.

She quickened her pace, leaning over to pinch at Yuri's hard breasts.

"Y-yes, yes, Monika, oh god yes please-" Yuri's words were more babble now, and it gave Monika satisfaction to know she'd made this poet unable to say much of anything.

"Say my name again," she commanded, thrusting her hand harder.

"M-Monika! Monika yes, yes, Monika-"

"What an good girl. You should be rewarded."

She added another finger, and Yuri pushed her hips down onto them, fisting her hands into the sheets.

It was an absolutely beautiful sight as she witnessed Yuri coming undone, thrusting primally onto her hand.

Monika pulled her other hand away from Yuri's chest, instead using it to stimulate Yuri further.

Yuri screamed, rocking viciously on her hands as she orgasmed.

Monika felt her own need grow as Yuri came down from her high. She took her skirt and panties off, kneeling down on the bed.

She pushed into herself, groaning with pleasure at her own touch.

Yuri lifted herself up, a little shaky, but with a determined look on her face.

"W-wait."

Monika paused in her ministrations, though she didn't want to.

"I want you to sit on my face," Yuri said, completely serious.

"A-are you sure?" Monika asked, though she wanted the answer to be yes.

"Of course," Yuri said.

They took a minute to get in position, Monika's crotch hovering over Yuri's face.

Slowly, carefully, she lowered herself down, feeling Yuri's hot breaths as she got closer.

She was practically shaking as Yuri's tongue entered her.

Monika didn't last long after that, already worked up from Yuri's orgasm and her own work.

It wasn't quite as dramatic as Yuri's own, but as she crested into her orgasm, she rocked into Yuri's face, her mind going blank with sensations. 

She pulled off of Yuri when she'd finished, seeing the girl's mouth and chin slick.

Monika collapsed onto the bed, worn out. Yuri stood, leaving for a few minutes before coming back and laying down beside her.

Arms wrapped around her body, and she let her exhaustion take her.

-

Monika shudders at the memories, feeling heat pooling between her legs. She bites her bottom lip, willing herself to stop.

It very well could have been a one time thing - Yuri had seemed to enjoy herself, but maybe things would go back to normal.

She doesn't really want them to go back to normal. Their relationship had changed, and Monika doesn't want to go back to toeing around Yuri, pretending like she doesn't have feelings for the other girl.

The door opens, Yuri peering inside. "Monika...?"

"I'm awake," she confirms, sitting up and stretching.

When she opens her eyes, Yuri is blushing, glancing at her exposed breasts.

"What?" Monika asked, smirking. "Suddenly shy?"

Yuri steps in the rest of the way. She was wearing some kind of robe, and Monika feels a little disappointed.

"I made breakfast," Yuri says, walking over to the side of the bed. 

"And your parents still aren't home?"

"Y-yes."

Monika smiles, standing up. It only seems to set Yuri off more, the girl turning away.

"Y-you should come down when you're ready," she says, leaving and closing the door behind her.

The only clothes she brought with her are the ones currently on the floor.

She gathers them up, separating hers and Yuri's into piles.

When reaching for her clothes, she pauses, looking over at the other pile.

A mischievous smile grows on her face as she gets an idea.

Monika is nervous as she walks downstairs, feeling kind of awkward.

Still, she perseveres, walking to the kitchen.

Yuri is turned away, making two plates of food at the counter.

Monika clears her throat to get Yuri's attention, and the girl turns, words dying in her throat as she does.

"A-are... are those..."

"Your clothes?" Monika moves forward. "They are... I'm wearing your sweater, your pants, your underwear..."

"M-my bra," Yuri finishes, blushing bright red.

"Nope. No bra."

Monika presses herself against Yuri, loving the feeling of sweater material sliding against her bare breasts.

"W-what about breakfast?"

Monika wraps her arms around Yuri, licking her lips. "I think I've found exactly what I want to eat."

Yuri shivers, rushing forward to kiss Monika.

She pulls back for a moment, looking nervous.

"Are we a- a couple now?"

"If you want to be, then yes."

Monika pushes her leg in between Yuri's, making the girl gasp. "But we can figure all that out later. Right now, we have more important things to do."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that... happened. I really have no idea what I was doing, but I hope it was alright anyways.


End file.
